Uma Promessa Jamais Esquecida
by Verythrax Draconis
Summary: Tradução de "A Promise Never Forgotten", escrito por Will Z.


Escrito por Will Z (willz@iname.com)  
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)  
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor  
  
28/11/2001 Script ver. 1.1  
  
  
Aviso: Eu não possuo os direitos de Love Hina ou seus personagens. Eles pertencem à TV Tokyo. O fanfic que você está lendo é meu. Por favor não roube-o, nem proclame-o como sendo um trabalho seu, ou venda para obter lucro através dele. Comentários e críticas são bem-vindos. Agradecimento especial à Fish, que me deixou incomodá-la mesmo quando estava doente, permitindo assim que eu terminasse este fanfic em um dia.  
  
Agora, com vocês:  
  
  
Uma Promessa Jamais Esquecida  
  
  
  
  
Eu nunca fui capaz de manter minha promessa.  
  
Claro, eu entrei em Toudai, mas o quanto foi bom não ter passado no meu primeiro ano? Otohime sempre foi alegre e companheira, mas, acho que algumas coisas não aconteceram como tinham que acontecer...  
  
"Keitarou!" Gritava Naru, tratando logo de me mandar voando para uma parte do Japão que eu não esperava ver por um bom tempo. Minha casa parecia incrivelmente pequena vista dali, o que era engraçado, já que ela sempre parecia ser maior que praticamente tudo, com exceção de Hinata Sou, para mim.  
  
Enquanto eu caía no oceano do outro lado do Japão, eu continuava me perguntando: "Por quê?" Por quê eu a amava tanto? Por que eu me incomodava tanto, tentando fazer com que ela gostasse de mim? Sim, às vezes eu sou um pervertido, mas esta é só uma pequena fraqueza minha. Eu gostava de imaginá-la junto de mim e, ocasionalmente, eu precisava tocá-la e senti-la, e eu teria trocado tudo para poder receber um pouco do seu afeto. Agora, eu trocaria tudo só para passar mais um momento com ela, mesmo que fosse para ela me mandar em órbita novamente.  
  
Nós éramos felizes no começo. Era apenas nós três, estudando para nossas provas, se metendo em aventuras, e curtindo o fato que, por mais agitadas que fossem as nossas vidas, nós éramos verdadeiramente felizes.  
  
Mas tudo isso mudou. A primeira mudança aconteceu sem aviso: O Projeto Mecha Tamago havia sido totalmente desativado, e nós de alguma forma havíamos convencido Motoko de que rapazes não são tão ruins assim. Eu soube que ela está para se casar com o seu primeiro namorado de verdade.  
  
A segunda mudança foi brusca, pelo fato de eu estar sobrecarregado, e as apresentações que fazíamos para arrecadar fundos para a casa de chá da tia Haruka me fizeram esquecer dos estudos, e de até mesmo ir para as aulas. E mesmo depois todo este esforço, mesmo nos entregando de corpo e alma à peça, não coseguimos evitar que a casa fosse derrubada. Eles nos forçaram a fechá-la para que o novo sistema de monorail Tóquio-Kyoto fosse inaugurado. A tia Haruka se casou com Seta, então. Eu tenho inveja deles: Ele finalmente conseguiu ficar com a garota que amava, e ela conseguiu o homem sem o qual não conseguiria viver longe, apesar de não suportá-lo às vezes.  
  
Kitsune era sempre a Kitsune. Aquela encrenqueira me meteu no que seria a terceira mudança. Só porque ELA queria ter todas aquelas coisas maravilhosas que ELA não tinha como pagar, ela de alguma forma acabou me obrigando a pagar as suas contas do cartão de crédito. Eu nunca consegui entender como ou porquê eu sempre acabava pagando por suas manias de consumo e de ficar arquitetando planos. Eu espero que ela grude no Kentaro fazendo-o pagar todas as suas dívidas, que é o que aquele cretino esnobe merece.  
  
Pobre Shinobu. Eu realmente esperava que a sua tentativa de trazer os seus pais juntos de volta no Natal funcionasse, mas, por algum motivo, tudo deu errado. E eu com a minha sobrecarga de trabalho, e com o seu pai sempre arranjando trabalhos extras, acabamos não ajudando muito a melhorar as coisas. Eu acabei descobrindo que ele arranjava trabalhos extras para ajudar sua ex-esposa a se manter, depois dela ter perdido o emprego. Ele entregava este dinheiro através dos pais dela, como se fossem "ajudas" deles. Foi uma pena a briga que eles tiveram ao telefone, trazendo tudo isso à tona, bem na noite em que Shinobu pretendia fazer com que eles se reconciliassem.  
  
Shinobu estava tão arrasada com fato dos seus pais não buscarem a reconciliação, que ela acabou se isolando de todos, se tornando uma pessoa totalmente introspectiva. Por semanas os outros tentaram tirá-la de sua concha, mas ela continuava se fechando cada vez mais num mundo irreal de apatia e solidão. Naquela época eu estava trabalhando, e ficava à cargo de Naru e Otohime tentar trazer a garotinha de volta ao normal. Eu gostaria de ter podido ajudá-la, mas ela acha que eu a abandonei, porque eu não estava lá com ela naquela hora em que ela mais precisou de mim. Eu ainda me lembro de usas palavras, que perfuraram a minha alma: "Eu não quero te ver nunca mais!" disse ela, apertando Tama-chan contra o seu peito , enquanto corria para o seu quarto. Soube que ela está indo bem no seu primeiro ano de faculdade, e Tama-chan ainda está com ela, mas eu gostaria de ter mostrado a ela o quanto eu realmente estava arrependido, e o quanto eu queria ter estado lá com ela, como ela sempre esteve comigo todas as vezes em que eu quase havia perdido a esperança.  
  
A quarta mudança foi a pior de todas. Otohime havia adoecido novamente, o que a forçou a largar Toudai pelo resto do ano, para cuidar de sua saúde. Naru e eu cuidávamos dela, na esperança que sua saúde melhorasse para que ela pudesse repor o tempo perdido fazendo algum curso de verão, mas ela ficava cada vez mais doente, e...  
  
E...  
  
Por quê, meu Deus? Por quê você teve que levá-la para longe de mim?  
  
Nós íamos nos casar no próximo verão, e já tinhamos a nossa casa, nossos filhos e até nossos bichos de estimação planejados! Eu havia depositado o pagamento do seu vestido de noiva naquele dia, e estava voltando para casa, quando ouvi o estrondo e vi as ambulâncias passando.  
  
Eu tive que sair duas milhas do meu caminho para desviar da agitação causada pelo acidente, e rezei uma oração pelos mortos, assim como pelos sobreviventes. Eu nem mesmo pude dizer adeus a ela.  
  
Eu cheguei de volta em casa; estava sorrindo, sem fazer a mínimia idéia de que aquele acidente havia tirado Naru de mim. Eu entrei, tirei meus sapatos, pulei dentro dos meus chinelos e fui até o quarto dela, onde eu sabia que ela estaria estudando.  
  
Ou deveria estar estudando, devo dizer.  
  
Eu abri a porta, o vi que os residentes de Hinata Sou estavam lá. Motoko estava segurando o Liddo-kun de Naru, e Kitsune estava tão arrasada e correu para os meus braços, chorando. Tia Haruka e Seta também estavam ali. Seus olhos estava vermelhos e abatidos, e Sara estava desconsolada. Eu lembro de ter perguntado a eles qual era o problema, mas ele não não me responderam. Seta finalmente me contou que Naru havia morrido num acidente de trem próximo a região comercial, não fazia muito tempo, e que os seus pais já haviam sido avisados.   
  
Eu desabei e chorei a perda da única coisa que eu realmente queria na vida. Eu não fui ao funeral, e eu não conseguia mais encarar Toudai sem ela, então eu desisti. Eu fui até o quarto da Otohime no hospital e contei a ela. Ela chorou, mas perguntou se eu estava bem ou não. Eu menti e disse sim, mas quando ela abraçou-me pela cintura da cama, eu desabei em lágrimas.  
  
Otohime estava sempre junto de mim e eu sempre com ela. Eu arranjei um emprego em uma região tranquila de Tóquio, e consegui uma boa posição na direção, devido ao meu raciocínio rápido e um pouco de sorte nas minhas decisões. Nós vivíamos confortavelmente com o que nós dois havíamos conquistado e, à medida em que o tempo foi passando, as feridas daquele velho amor, que me torturaram por tanto tempo, começaram a cicatrizar, sob o cuidado de suas mãos gentis e carinhosas.  
  
Nós nos casamos dois anos depois da morte de Naru. Para a minha vergonha, eu ainda sonho, fantasiando que era Naru que estava usando aquele vestido, e não Otohime. Eu amo Otohime de todo o meu coração, mas uma parte de minha alma estará sempre com  
Naru.   
  
Agora já se passaram cinco anos desde a morte de Naru. Eu estava seguindo para casa, voltando do supermercado com o ramen que Otohime gostava tanto. Ela estava grávida, e eu não negaria a ela nada que ela quisesse. Seu sorriso gentil e convidativo, e o jeitinho com que ela se desculpava por me incomodar por estar "prestes à ser mãe", como ela costumava dizer, sempre me deixava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ela.   
  
Eu tinha acabado de atravessar a rua, indo em direção à estação ferroviária, quando eu vi uma garota que se parecia muito com a Naru, tropeçando na guia da coleira de um cachorrinho, pertencente a um senhor próximo a ela. Sem pensar, eu pulei pelo portão e corri até lá para empurrá-la para fora do caminho do trem que se aproximava velozmente. Eu achei que tinha conseguido passar também, até que senti uma dor infernal na altura da minha cintura.  
  
Estranhamente, a sensação já passou agora. Tudo o que eu sinto agora é dormência por todo o meu corpo. Eu posso ver os paramédicos me colocando uma máscara de oxigênio, e posso ver uma multidão se formando onde eu havia pulado para salvar aquela garota que se parecia tanto com a minha Naru.  
  
Eu virei um pouco a minha cabeça e pude ver ela ali, chorando. Eu fechei os meus olhos por um instante, e quando os abri novamente, eu pude vê-la vindo até mim; seu rosto estava sereno e amável com o de Naru.  
  
"Keitarou, venha comigo." Disse a garota. Eu levantei, e segurei a mão que ela me estendia. Ela usava um anel de noivado, igual ao que eu tinha dado à Naru. Eu olhei de perto, não acreditando nos que os meus olhos viam. Eu não sentia armação dos meus óculos sobre o meu nariz, mas mesmo assim, eu via o seu rosto claramente.   
  
Naru havia voltado para junto de mim? Ou isso era apenas uma alucinação causada pelos anestésicos?  
  
"Keitarou, meu amor. Venha comigo." Ela falava ao meu ouvido com uma voz suave como seda. Eu hesitei, e vi, com o canto do olho, os paramédicos agitando-se à minha volta. Isso era estranho; eu não conseguia sentir nada do que eles estavam fazendo comigo.  
  
"Não olhe para trás, meu amor," disse ela. Eu podia sentir o seu calor com se eu a segurasse junto de mim. Eu fechei os meu olhos por um instante, e me decidi.  
  
Com uma última oração pedindo que Otohime não se esqueça de nós, eu segurei firme na mão de Naru, sem me preocupar em olhar para trás.   
  
====================================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em www.fanfiction.net. Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor. Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site. Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seu devidos autores/tradutores. (e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
28/11/2001  
http://verythrax@cjb.net  
  
==================================================================================== 


End file.
